1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept generally relates to a printing control terminal device and a printing control method, and more particularly, to a printing control terminal device and a printing control method through which the user can easily identify whether an image forming apparatus is operating in a resource saving mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the use of computers has increased, the use of computer peripherals has also increased. Typical examples of computer peripherals are image forming apparatuses such as a printers, scanners, copiers, and Multi Function Peripherals (MFP) which have two or more functions of a printer, a scanner, and a copier,
In printing, consumables of the printer are used when a printing operation is performed. An increase in the use of consumables increases costs and can have a negative effect on business. Therefore, it is beneficial to optimize the consumable use of a printer. Additionally, as the realization and regulation of eco-friendly become more widespread, more eco-friendly elements to reduce the usage of consumables are introduced to printers.
Recent image forming apparatuses have a resource saving mode (or an ECO mode) which can save the amount of paper and/or toner used to print. Specifically, the resource saving mode applies printing options that save the amount of paper and/or toner used in a printing operation of the image forming apparatus. In recent printing control terminal devices, when a user requests a printing operation from an image forming apparatus that is operating in the resource saving mode, the printing control terminal device receives information from the image forming apparatus regarding the resource saving mode, generates printing data according to the printing options applied during the resource saving mode, and transmits the generated printing data to the image forming apparatus so as to carry out the printing operation.
However, such a printing method is inconvenient for the user in that he/she cannot easily identify whether the image forming apparatus performing the printing operation is operating in the resource saving mode. Specifically, in order to identify whether or not the image forming apparatus is operating in the resource saving mode, the user must manually navigate to a properties menu or web page which indicates the set properties of the image forming apparatus or must physically move to the image forming apparatus and navigate through menus on a user interface of the image forming apparatus to make a determination.
Further, if the image forming apparatus is used by multiple users and one user sets the image forming apparatus to operate in a resource saving mode, other users are not notified that the image forming apparatus is now operating in the resource saving mode, and thus they can unexpectedly obtain printouts to which the resource saving mode options applied even if they did not intend or desire that such options be applied.